


A Dragon's Visitor (The Perilous Path Remix)

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragon!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: A dragon lay waiting in a cave. Today, he will have a visitor.





	A Dragon's Visitor (The Perilous Path Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perilous Path.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915749) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



> So this is my first ever attempt at a remix, and decided to go with an easy "change the POV" type of story. I was overjoyed when I saw that Tee was my ~~victim~~ remixee because she is LOVELY and WONDERFUL and I hope she likes this even if I worry that I didn't do her amazing story and justice! Thank you very much to my lovely beta [Woody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1) for giving this a quick read-through! And last but certainly not least, a thank you to the Remix mods for organizing this fest!

There was a human in his cave. The dragon that resided within was not impressed at all. It wasn’t that unusual of an occurrence; the dragon was old, he had seen many people pass through in an attempt to slay him for the glory.

At first, the gesture was amusing. He enjoyed it when the humans attempted to best him. However, as time went on, the fights became dull and tedious. There were only so many ways and so many times a human could challenge and fight the mighty beast. The humans saw him as nothing but a prize to be defeated. The insult stung at times.

He kept his eyes closed and hoped the human would just leave. As time passed and he felt the human getting closer, he knew there was no way this unwanted visitor would be leaving without a fight. Another human’s blood would be on his hands in a misguided attempt at obtaining glory.

“Hello?”

The dragon stilled.

“Anybody there?”

The dragon sighed and stretched his wings. A boulder fell with a loud crash. As tedious and dull battles were becoming, he was rather bored now that he thought about it. Perhaps dealing with this human would amuse him for a few minutes.

The human took a step back as the dragon approached. This was a strange human. While the dragon could see the sword at his side, the man wasn’t prepared for battle at all. This would be an easy fight.

“Umm...hi,” the visitor said as he waved. The dragon narrowed his eyes in confusion. This was definitely the strangest visitor he had ever had.

As the dragon peaked out of the cave, the human stepped back and lost his balance. With a flash of gold in his eyes, the dragon had the man in his talons, lifting the strange human up to inspect him. The human opened his own eyes, gasping at what the dragon could only assume was the sight before him.

He sighed again. It would be so easy to crush the human and be done with it, but he preferred to give them a fighting chance.

“What is this? Another Knight, coming here looking for another daring quest?” the dragon said, his voice laced with bitterness. The would-be challenger shook his head.

“No.”

That was completely unexpected. After so many years of humans coming to challenge the mighty beast, someone had come for merely a visit? No, there had to be something else. This human must expect something of him.

“Then why are you here?”

“For protection.”

Oh. The human did expect something of the dragon, but once again it was completely unexpected. The dragon lowered the human to the ground, releasing him from his talons. The human glanced at the ground with a look of relief before looking back up at the dragon.

“I was told that this was the safest place one could be.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. The dragon’s cave was difficult to get to and the beast himself was powerful and nearly indestructible, but why should he trust the human? He was armed and could easily stab him in his sleep; not that it would harm him in the first place. Still, the dragon had no desire to deal with such a thing.

“Explain,” he asked. This was a bizarre situation, but he would give the human a chance to speak.

“My uncle is hunting me. He has usurped my throne and slain all those that were loyal to me. I need someplace to stay safe, until I am ready to form a battle strategy.” A pause. “Please.”

So the human really was here for protection. It had been a long time since anyone had come to the dragon seeking such a thing. Those were better days, before Knights wanted to prove their worth and turned on the beast.

The dragon narrowed his eyes. This man seemed genuine, but there was always a chance...no; he could sense nothing but honesty and hope from this man. It had been so many years, but someone had finally come seeking peace and protection.

“So...can I stay?” the human asked, his eyes widening pleadingly.

The sight began to melt the dragon’s heart. There was something about the way the man’s hair fluttered in the wind and the sun shimmered on it. It looked like golden threads. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Yes, he had made his decision. He would keep this human safe; safe from the uncle the man spoke of, safe from anyone the usurper would send after him.

He would hoard him like a treasure, and if he managed to prove his worth one day...ah yes, the memories were flooding back. Perhaps one day he would fly into battle just like he used to; with a rider on his back and a purpose worth fighting for.


End file.
